Yō Chitose
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |aura = Red |weapon = |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 2 }} is a member of HOMRA. Appearance Chitose is a slim man of average height with short, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. His attire is quite simple and casual. He wears a long, striped sleeved shirt with an open, hooded vest over. Below the waist, Chitose wears dark jeans and simple shoes. Personality Chitose is quite friendly and kindhearted, albeit cowardly at times. In the state of danger, especially regarding a woman, he would flee almost immediately. However, Chitose can be courageous when necessary. He was claimed to be very earnest in his younger years, though after a terrible breakup with a flame of his, since then Chitose never took relationships with woman seriously. He developed as a womanizer subsequently. In addition, Chitose has also grown a sense of vanity. He appears to be a smoker, like several others of HOMRA.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 8 History As a younger man, Chitose was in a relationship that ended in a terrible breakup. Since then, he had not been able to stay serious with women.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 15 One night, at a club, Chitose met a young woman at a bar named Maria Yubikiri.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 22 They brought it upon themselves to go to a room where Maria confessed her inner turmoils prior to meeting Chitose. They then make a promise that, once they wake up together, Chitose would tell Maria "goodbye" while she would provide him tomato juice. They then slept together for the rest of the night.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 27-29 Once the two awakened, Chitose realized that he had no memories of the previous night; as such, seeing Maria in her lingerie next to him was quite appalling. She handed him a bottle of tomato juice since that was what he wanted, as said that previous night. Chitose confessed that he could not remember what happened earlier, causing an angered Maria to ask whether he'd actually forgotten their promise.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 8-11 He later attended a baseball game with his fellow Clansmen in the afternoon. Totsuka attempted to take a picture of Chitose though he blocked himself from view.K Manga: Chapter 3, Page 3 Before batting up, Anna told him that a certain person was so sad and that he should try not to die. He wondered what she was saying as he batted. The baseball shot toward Mira, who was walking nearby, though she caught the ball and crushed it. She attacked a nervous Chitose, though missed. Chitose then fled the area in hopes of getting away from the woman.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 5-8 While running away, with Maria chasing and attacking him, Chitose is pulled into an alley by Totsuka and Masaomi. The group watch in silence as Maria walked past, unaware of their presence. Totsuka suddenly received a call from Izumo and handed his cell phone over to Chitose. To his surprise, Mikoto was the one who answered him, asking whether he needed to be saved; intimidated by his King, Chitose nervously refused help. Izumo took over and subsequently explained about Maria to Chitose. Once he finished, they ended the call, and Chitose glumly wondered what to do next.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 11-17 Maria eventually found them and launched another attack. Chitose tried telling her to stop, but when she did Maria asked whether he remembered their promise; since he did not, Chitose ran away again.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17-20 Chitose and Masaomi eventually retreated back to the bar where the former first met Maria. He hoped that he'd remember the previous night's events if he were there. While Masaomi was in the middle of talking, Chitose suddenly began to recall his memories, performing some gestures he'd done to Maria on Masaomi.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17-24K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 26-27 The two were then approached by Maria who began to shred apart the entire building. Chitose ran up to her and embraced, telling her "goodbye" and that he was sorry for abandoning her again. Still embracing her, Chitose promised that he would tell her "goodbye" when they wake up again, without forgetting.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 29-32 Afterwards, Chitose and Masaomi return to HOMRA, both worn down. The comfort of their friends, however, almost immediately revitalized their spirits.K Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 33-34 A year and a half later, Chitose joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K Manga: Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Chitose was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while.K Anime: Episode 6 Plot Following HOMRA's distribution of the video depicting Totsuka's death, Shōhei then puts up a high bounty request for Yashiro Isana. As numerous people begin calling them, Chitose helps answers the calls.K Anime: Episode 2 Sometime after, Chitose, Masaomi, Bandō and Shōhei arrive at a warehouse near a port and scavenge through the crates inside. They find multiple armed weapons and realize that they've found the hideout of the same drug dealer whose own gun was used by Totsuka's murderer. The group is soon discovered by Fushimi, whom Chitose easily recognizes. They are all then attacked and quickly knocked unconscious.K Anime: Episode 3 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:HOMRA